


The Fault in Hyuk's Clothes

by fusionspeaks



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy ken, Idek what happened, It's an old work, M/M, Paranoid hyuk, Sassy bean, birthday fic lmao, cute stuff i guess, hyuken going on their first date, made for ilivefororeos, never posted it before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusionspeaks/pseuds/fusionspeaks
Summary: Hyuk is going on his first ever date with Jaehwan. His wadrobe is terrible and Hongbin isn't helping.
Or; au in which hyuk thinks he doesn't look good enough for an otherworldly jaehwan





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- written as a gift for ilivefororeos from aff  
> \- completely unbeta-ed and never posted before  
> \- cheesy af but it's fluff so forgive me

Sang Hyuk scrutinized his reflection in the mirror. Every few seconds, he’d make a small change. Ruffling his hair or adjusting the black tie that he wore with the plain top yet he wasn’t satisfied. No matter how he looked at it, it still seemed like he was lacking and Hyuk did not want to seem that way to Jaehwan. Hyuk liked Jaehwan so much that he didn’t want to seem imperfect in the older man’s eyes.

 

“Aish, why does this tie looks ugly on me? Maybe I should change it.” He mumbled to himself as he untied the tie and threw it on the floor. He went back to his wardrobe and scoured for another colourful tie because black made him look dead. Hongbin who was in the room reading a book tried to stifle his laugh but to no avail.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Hyuk asked, turning to look at his pale friend and Hongbin shook his head, “You’re so paranoid and it’s funny because descending into a fit of paranoia isn’t very you.”

 

“Well, I’m going on a date with Jaehwan for the first time so isn’t it normal for me to freak out? I want to seem presentable to him.” He retorted, his hands skillfully scouring through the wardrobe that seemed to be void of clothings that he wanted to wear. It almost seemed like all his clothings seemed ugly or too lowly for a date with Jaehwan.

 

“Hyuk, you face alone is presentable. I don’t think Jaehwan cares much about what you wear.” Hongbin inserted, still in disbelief that Hyuk is actually capable of freaking out.

 

“Fine, then tell me what to wear,  _ hyung _ .” Hyuk said sardonically, the “hyung” said in a sarcastic tone and Hongbin stood up, putting away the book he was reading. He stepped closer to the young one and placed his hands on both Hyuk’s shoulders and said, “Come as you are. Just meet him in these clothes.”

 

Hyuk stared at Hongbin, horrified. “But I look like I’m going for a funeral rather than a date.”

 

“Well, technically it’s the funeral of your single life so it’s fitting.” Hongbin joked and Hyuk would’ve slapped him for that terrible joke if it wasn’t for the fact that doorbell rang. That only meant one thing.

 

Jaehwan was here.

 

“Oh my God, he’s here! What do I do? I look awful and Jaehwan hyung is so beautiful, it’d be so awkward!” Hyuk whined but Hongbin couldn’t give two shits about his friend and went to open the front door despite Hyuk protesting against it in the background.

The pale skinned boy opened the front door that revealed the handsome, cheerful lad and Hyuk instantly took off into his room after peeking a look at the front door. 

 

No way in hell was he going to come out and see Jaehwan in these sad clothing. He’d rather lock himself in his room than go out. But the conversation that goes on between Jaehwan and his hell sent housemate still interested him so he opened the door slightly, trying his best to pick up the pieces of their conversation.

 

“Where’s Hyukkie?” He heard the angelic voice that belonged to none other than Jaehwan asked.

 

“Inside. I’ll call him for you unless you want to go see him yourself.” Hongbin answered and Hyuk felt like screaming. What do you mean, come see me himself?

 

“Ah, never mind. Just call him for me.”

 

“Actually, I think it’s better if you go and see him.” Hongbin interjected and Hyuk felt like he left the lion’s den only to enter a lake full of crocodiles.

 

As he closed the door behind him, he could hear the faint footsteps growing clearer and soon, Jaehwan would be knocking at his door and he’d have no option but to open it. He gulped when a soft knock was heard on the other side of the door.

 

“Hyukkie, it’s Jaehwan. Would you please come out? We’ll be late for the firework show if you don’t get dressed soon.” Jaehwan said and Hyuk closed his eyes.

 

He inhaled deeply and tried to add some self confidence in himself. Maybe Hongbin was correct, his slack pants and dull white shirt wasn’t that bad. It was better than wearing purple pants and an orange shirt. Better to look like he was going to attend a funeral rather than like a clown who escaped the circus.

 

Feeling that he had gathered enough confidence, Hyuk stood up and opened the door. Before his eyes was Lee Jaehwan in all his glory. Cuffed chinos pants, an oversized sweatshirt and a handsome smile. He felt so underdressed compared to Jaehwan.

 

“You look...good.” He stated the obvious and Jaehwan smiled the smile that he fell in love with the first time he saw it at the local coffee shop.

 

“You look good too.” Jaehwan replied and Hyuk blushed because he really didn’t think he was. “You look better.” 

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.”

 

“No, you look better.”

 

“God damn it guys, are you going to argue about who dresses better or go on your date. If you’re going to argue, I will personally drag both of you out of this house.” Hongbin finally said, clearly annoyed at them.

 

Jaehwan laughed at Hongbin’s reaction before holding his hand out to Hyuk, “So will Han Sang Hyuk take my hand or would he rather worry?”

 

Slowly, Hyuk raised his hand and took Ken’s hand. “I think I’ll go with the former.”

 

Jaehwan smiled and dragged the young boy by his hands outside. Once they arrived outside, Hongbin locked the doors, causing Jaehwan to laugh. “Your friend is a weird one.”

 

“Uh yeah.”

 

“Is Han Sang Hyuk still worried about his clothings?” Jaehwan questioned meeting Hyuk’s shy eyes and he nodded.

 

Unexpectedly, Jaehwan pecked his cheeks and asked again, “I like what you wear, you look adorable. So are you still worried?”

 

Hell no, he wasn’t so he shook his head.

 

“Good, let’s get going now.” Jaehwan said.

  
Slack pants and white shirt earned him a kiss from Jaehwan so perhaps he should wear it more often. He looked adorable after all, quote Jaehwan.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: oh-fusionbaby.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @durrahoshikie


End file.
